Don't Leave Me, My Love
by soda-staygold16
Summary: What happens when Matt and Lucy meet up with each other in the hospital waiting room? Why are they there? And could the Camdens survive without their loves? It is rated this for a little violence in the second chapter and maybe a love scene toward the end
1. Default Chapter

**Author Note: **Hey everyone! I've had two requests for a fic. Krazypirategurl wanted another Matt and Lucy fic and LucyKevinfan wanted a Kevin and Lucy fic (no surprise, hence the pen name!) Anyway I went with a Matt and Sarah and Lucy Kevin fic, don't worry Krazypirategurl there are Matt and Lucy moments. It starts out with Matt and Sarah, but Lucy and Kevin come in later. It may switch between Matt's and Lucy's POV, I'm not sure yet.

Matt's POV

I was finally home. It had been a long, hard day of school. I was exhausted, but it was Friday and I had no classes for two whole days.

I had a strange feeling that I was forgetting something. I tried to just brush it off, but whatever it was seemed to be gnawing at my brain. I walked inside mine and Sarah's apartment.

"Sarah," I called. There was no answer. I looked around the house to see if she left a note or something. I began to worry since she usually got home before me and she hadn't called and said she would be late. I had also been hearing all this stuff on the news about suspicious behavior: a robber or a rapist maybe. I decided not to worry and take a one-hour nap and if she wasn't back by then try to find her. I went to lie down in our bedroom. I was nearly asleep when I heard the door open. I got up, assuming it was Sarah. I walked out of the bedroom and saw her coming in. She looked really upset. I could tell she was angry and about to cry.

"Hey," I began walking toward her, "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm surprised you care." She said coldly.

"What are you talking about, of course I care."

"Well, you didn't care this evening." I gave her a blank stare. "You were supposed to meet me at that new, fancy French restaurant, Le Bistro… Do you even know what today is?" I thought about what the date was and realized it was our anniversary. "I should have known this morning when you didn't say anything, but I thought maybe, you were saving all the romance for tonight…I guess I was wrong." She looked off to the side as she said this and I knew she didn't want me to see her face. I wasn't sure what to say or if there was anything to say to make up for what I had done. I felt awful. How could I have forgotten something like this?

"You have no idea how sorry I am…I mean I'm really, really sorry. It's been a really long week and I guess I just forgot."

"Matt," she said, fighting back tears, "sorry isn't always enough. Do you have any idea how much of an idiot I felt like sitting there waiting for you."

"I don't know what to do to make it better, I can't change the past, so the only thing I can do is apologize and hope you forgive me."

"FORGIVE YOU…you don't even understand why I'm upset. It's not just that you forgot, our marriage is going down the drain and you haven't even noticed."

"And I suppose it's my fault that our marriage is going down the drain."

"Well, actually…" We began fighting. Trading insults and blaming our marriage problems on each other. We took turns making awful remarks about each other, each remark a little worse than the one said before it. We did this almost everyday. I hated it. I guess she did too, so I wasn't sure why we fought anyway. I guess we just couldn't help it.

"I hate it when we do this." I told her.

"Me too."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I know…I don't want to hurt you either. Maybe…we should consider a divorce." It took me a while to process these words.

"That's crazy. We love each other."

"I know… that's why we should. We're always hurting each other and if we really care about each other then we would split up before we really hurt each other."

"I do love you."

"I love you too. I don't really love this idea, but I don't know if we're going to be able to fix our marriage. Let's just think about it. We have to do something…I can't live this way anymore. We have enough to deal with because of school and don't need fighting everyday after school." I just stood there speechless. "I'm going for a walk…I need some air." I nodded. She went outside and I sat down on the couch. I could hardly believe that we were seriously considering a separation.

**A/N: **As I was reading through this I realized it may be confusing who is talking. I'm pretty sure I indented every time the speaker changed. I hope that helps. Anyway, I hope everybody likes it. PLZ leave a review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Be Strong

**Author Note: **Hey everyone! Incase I forgot to tell you in the last chapter Lucy is pregnant with Savanna and her and Kevin already know that Savanna's name is Savanna. Also, Matt and Sarah live in Glenn Oak. I had to make them live there since he needs to see Lucy in the hospital, you'll see what I mean in the chapter. Thanx to the reviewers…

maggie: Thanx, I decided to continue

Krazypirategurl: Lucy is coming in at the end of this chapter. It is whatever season that Lucy is pregnant I guess!

Matt's POV

Was the idea of getting a divorce as crazy as it seemed. I was still sitting on the couch zoning and thinking. I began hearing a faint screaming from outside. I just ignored it until I realized that Sarah had gone for a walk and was outside. I tried to remain calm, but of course remembered hearing about the "suspicious behavior". I got a sick feeling and something inside me knew she was in trouble. I froze cold and sick feeling for a few moments. Thoughts raced through my head as I wondered what to do. I quickly and uncontrollably began running downstairs. I was tripping and falling as I half ran, half slid down the stairs. I had barely any concept of where I was going. I just knew I had to get to Sarah. I suddenly found myself outside, in the street pulling that guy off of her. He had been strangling her and she was gasping for air. I used all of my strength to keep him off of her. I suddenly realized that he could have a weapon. As I realized this he pulled a knife from his pocket. I was behind him. Trying t keep him from hurting Sarah. She was in front of him, unable to move since she could hardly breathe. I knew he was going to stab her. I tried to put my hand in front of him and grab the knife, but I was too late. He stabbed her in the side and she fell to the ground…hard. Her head hit the pavement so hard she passed out. When I watched her fall it was really strange. I was distant like, the same as if I were watching a movie. It was all in slow motion too. It didn't seem real. When my senses finally got a hold of me I realized what he had done to her. I pushed him on the ground and grabbed him around the throat. The police finally arrived. One of the neighbors had heard Sarah screaming and called the police. An ambulance also arrived. He was arrested, but it I never saw the police because I knelt down beside Sarah and helped get her in an ambulance.

When we got to the hospital she was taken to the emergency room. I walked to the waiting room in shock. I thought maybe I was asleep and this whole thing was an awful nightmare. My head was spinning. I wanted to cry, needed to cry, but I couldn't. I just walked. I reached the waiting room and saw a young woman sitting and crying hysterically. Her head was bent down so I couldn't see her face. When she heard my footsteps she looked up. It was Lucy. Her eyes were all puffy and her face tear stained. I sat down beside her and embraced her. She began to sob madly.

"Oh Matt," she said through tears, "Kevin is…is… dieing…"

"Easy," I said stroking her hair, "It's ok, everything will be ok."

"I don't know what I would do without him."

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at me.

"Sarah was hurt tonight, that's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about Kevin too."

"IT'S NOT FAIR," she screamed angrily, "He was doing a good thing, he was protecting society and this happens."

"What was he doing?"

"I don't really have all the information, it's not safe for me to know, but he was trying to arrest a criminal, maybe a rapist or a robber. He was shot in the head. It only scraped the side of his brain, so he might still live. The guy got away and attacked two more people before he was caught."

"I think Sarah was one of those two people."

"Matt, what are we going to do?" she asked having another sobbing attack. I pulled her to me and she snuggled in my arms.

"We are going to wait, pray, and be strong for Kevin and Sarah. We'll be here for them when they need us and we'll get them through this. They'll be ok Luce, both of them."

"I don't know if I can be strong."

"You can…I know you can."

She said started crying a little softer and was just sort of weeping now. It was bad enough that my wife was hurt, but now my little sister had to suffer the same way I did. I continued to hold her and rock her gently, praying that both Sarah and Kevin would be ok.

A/N: What do you guys think, is it random, should I still continue! Plz send a review and tell me what you think!


	3. Never Wanna Be Without You

**Author Note: **Hi Guys! Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed, I wasn't sure if this would turn out that good but all the reviews are very helpful. Hope you like this chappie! Thanx to the reviewers…

Krazypirategurl: Thanx and I guess you'll have to wait and see if they live (evil smile JK LOL (-!

Alyssa625: Thanx!

Merryw: Thanx, I am definitely going to continue!

Beauey: I sent you an email, did you get it?

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven and that goes for every chapter!

BTW did Sarah take Matt's last name or keep Glass? Oh well in this she is Sarah Camden!

Matt's POV

Lucy and I waited in the waiting room for a little over an hour. It was the longest hour of my life. A nurse came in the waiting room and came toward me.

"Are you Sarah Camden's husband?" I nodded, unable to speak because I knew she was going to tell me how she was. "You can go in the room if you like…she's not conscious right now, she took quit a fall and hit her head hard, but you can still go in if you want."

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked. I could hear my heart race as I waited for the answer.

"I'm not sure…" I turned to Lucy. I didn't want to leave her by herself if she was upset.

"Are you going to be ok, if I go in Sarah's room for a while?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She said told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Completely positive?"

"Matt," she said smiling, "go be with your wife." I smiled and walked off.

I was a little nervous about seeing Sarah unconscious. I was used to seeing sick people because of my profession, but this was different. I walked in her room. She looked beat up with a large bruise and cut on her head. I couldn't even bare to look at her side where she was stabbed. I pulled a chair by her bed and sat down. I touched my hand to her head and stroked her face and hair lightly. Without realizing it I began talking to my unconscious wife.

"Sarah," I began, "You may not be conscious, but I know you can hear me…somewhere inside of you, you can hear me. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for forgetting our anniversary, I'm sorry for letting our marriage get so bad, and I'm sorry for letting this happen to you. I'm just really, really sorry. And now…after feeling what it feels like to almost loose you, I realize I can't live without you. I don't want a divorce from you, never. If…I mean when you live through this I never wanna be without you again…I never wanna be without you…"

**A/N:** Sorry it was kinda short. I may not update for a while, I'm really busy this weekend (we have a school dance tomorrow and Saturday I'm going out of town until Sunday) Anyway, hope you like it!


	4. Fine

**Author Note: **I hope I'm getting this chapter up quick enough, sorry it took longer than usual. This is the first time that I have written from Lucy's POV and the first time I have changed POV in a fic, so I don't know how it will turn out. Thanx to the reviewers!

Lucy's POV

I was all alone in the waiting room. Matt had left to see Sarah. The nurse had said she was unconscious, but maybe she would wake up. I really did want her to be ok. Matt didn't deserve what was happening to him. Of course I also wanted Kevin to be ok. I loved him more than words could describe and I needed him right now. Our unborn baby needed him too. I began to cry again. I hated it when I cried uncontrollably, but I couldn't help it.

"Don't think about it," I told myself, but it was no use. I tried to focus my mind but it just kept going back to Kevin. When I closed my eyes I saw his face and I knew that if he died I would never be ok. His nurse came in the waiting room and I was hoping that she had good news.

"Mrs. Camden," she said cheerfully, "You can go in now. He just woke up. He is probably not feeling to well, but he really wants to see you." She walked off.

"Thank you," I called after her. I wondered if I had fallen asleep and this was a dream. Could he really be ok, and would this all be over?

I went into his room. He was resting with his eyes closed, but looked up when he heard me come in.

"Lucy," he said softly. The weakness in his voice made me uncomfortable and almost shy. It was strange. I felt awkward being here. I was never uncomfortable around him and I didn't know why I felt this way. Maybe, it was because he looked really beat up with cuts and bruises and sounded so weak. I walked toward his bedside and leaned over to hug and kiss him gently. Tears swelled up in my eyes. "Are they good tears or bad?" He asked

"Good, I'm glad you're ok. You are ok, aren't you?"

"I'll be fine." Something in the way he said this made me think he wasn't. That he wasn't going to be "fine". Fine is the word you tell your parents when they ask how school was. Fine usually means not fine.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Ok," I said turning away. I knew I was going to cry and I didn't want him to see. I didn't want to upset him.

"Lucy," he said soothingly, "Please don't get upset. It's not good for you and it's not good for the baby."

It turned around and he placed his hand on my belly. I felt Savanna kick lightly.

"I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but I'll be ok. I love you so much Lu…" He never finished saying my name because he passed out again. He was still breathing, but he was unconscious. He wasn't ok. I knew he wasn't. He didn't tell me the truth because he didn't want to upset me, but it was too late for that now. I couldn't stand being in that room, to see him like that. I ran out of there. I wasn't really watching where I was going and I ran into Matt, who was coming back from Sarah's room. I nearly fell over when I crashed into him, but he caught me.

"Lucy," he said surprised like, "I didn't hurt you, did I." I shook my head He looked at me and I knew he knew something was wrong. "You ok?"

"Kevin just passed out again…I went back there and he told me he was fine, but he's not." He put his hand on my shoulder and we went back to the waiting room.


	5. You Are Never Alone

**Author Note: **Does anyone have an opinion about using Lucy's pov because I didn't get that many reviews for chapter 4, so maybe it isn't good from her point of view. PLZ let me know what you think.

Lucy's POV

We sat in the waiting room for about a half hour. I was completely bawling my eyes out. Matt just stared at me obviously not knowing what to say. I cried and cried for thirty minuets strait before Matt finally broke the silence.

"Luce," he said pleadingly, "Please don't be so upset. You have no idea how much it hurts me to see you like this. Please, just tell me what it is. I know you're upset about Kevin, but is there something else, is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm just scared, that's all," I said kind of annoyed. I didn't want to show how I really felt which was stupid. He looked at me and I knew he could see right through me. I knew that he knew that wasn't the only reason I was upset.

"Lucy, I'm not an idiot and I know that there is something else bothering you. Please just tell me what it is so I can try to fix it, or at least help."

"It's stupid and selfish,"

"I don't care, just please tell me."

"It's just," I began, "I'm scared of being _alone. _What if Kevin does die? Matt, I'm going to have to go through pregnancy, delivery and motherhood all by myself. I can't do that. I'm really scared. I was already scared about being a mom and having a baby, but I never imagined doing it without Kevin. I don't feel safe when he's not around…I can't provide for a baby. I can't work to support our baby and then take care of him or her too. Mostly, though I'm scared of the delivery…what if there is a complication, I need Kevin, I really do."

"Oh Luce," he said hugging me softly and whispering words of comfort in my ear, "You are not alone ok…you are never, never alone. I really do think that Kevin is going to be ok, but if he's not I'm here. I'll get you through pregnancy. I'll go into the delivery room with you, if you want. If you need financial help, I'm here and Mom and Dad are. The whole family will help you take care of Savanna. Everything is going to be ok, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I looked at him and couldn't help but to smile. I loved Matt a lot and was glad he was there to get me through this.

"I feel guilty," I told him, "Kevin and Sarah are in a lot of pain and all I can do is think about myself."

"It's ok, it's not your fault this happened to them, it's mine."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused and wondering what he meant.

"You're going to think I'm a jerk."

"No I won't. Especially after all you just said to me."

"I am though…I forgot our anniversary, mine and Sarah's. I was supposed to meet her at a restaurant and I didn't show up. She came home upset and we had a fight. We fight almost everyday and there was talk of a divorce. She left to 'get some air' and that's when it happened. I heard her screaming and that's when she was attacked."

"Matt, I'm so sorry…you must feel awful."

"That's not even the part that's going to make _you _hate me. It's my fault that Kevin got hurt also. He was the police man who came to arrest the guy attacking Sarah. I never saw him because I was getting in the ambulance, but I saw a news report that said a woman and a young police officer were severely wounded by Mark Masion, that's the guy, and then he attacked two more people. If it weren't for me forgetting, Sarah would have never gone out for air and maybe Kevin would have never been asked to arrest Mark. I'm sorry Lucy." I just sat there staring forward. My head was spinning after everything that happened and I couldn't make sense of it all. I tried to straiten my thoughts.

"Matt, it's ok. I forgive you. It's not really your fault. I know you didn't want this to happen."

"I didn't and don't worry we are going to be ok…soon this will all be over."

**A/N:** This is going to be my last chapter for a really long time. There are only two more weeks of school. (It gets out on May 25) I'm busy with finals, recitals, competitions, etc. Then my family and I are going on vacation. We will be back on June 26th . The date may change, but it should be about a month into summer. I will post reviews if I get any info on the exact date. I will finish the fic when I get back, it will just take a while. I'm really sorry about it. I may do a chapter before then, but only if I have extra time. I will definitely have one up tough about a month into summer vacation.

PLZ still feel free to send reviews and emails if you want while I am gone, I will read them when I get back.


	6. Anytime

**A/N:** This is the first time I have written about going into labor, so sorry if it sucks. I'm trying to finish the story before I goon vacation tomorrow, so nobody has to wait. I might skip Author Notes to save time!

Lucy's POV

Matt and I continued to sit in the waiting room. There was nothing to do but sit and think and thinking usually led to crying which led to comforting which usually led to more thinking and so on. I began to feel funny kind of sick or something. I was just sitting there when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Owww," I said softly,

"You ok," Matt asked giving me that concerned big brother look. I wasn't sure what to say. I was afraid that something was wrong, but I was so scared that I just wanted to ignore it and hope the pain would go away.

"I'm fine," I told him. However, the pain didn't go away, it got worse.

"You sure you're feeling ok."

"Yes I'm owwwww…"

"Luce," Matt said softly, "You need to stay calm, but I think you're going into labor." My head was spinning.

"Matt," I yelled in shock, "I can't go into labor it's to early."

"Don't worry Luce, they can give you medicine to stop it, but you need to be taken to the emergency room." My heart was pounding, the _emergency _room, it couldn't be that bad.

"Matt, I think it was a false alarm," I explained, "it's probably just an upset stomach or something…really I'm fine."

"Well, maybe since we're here you should see your doctor just in case."

"No I…ow…….Matt…."

"Yes,"

"Help."

"Don't worry Luce, you'll be fine. I'm going to go get a doctor. I want you to sit here. Try to relax k, I'll be right back." I nodded and he left.

Matt's POV

I waited until I was out of the waiting room to start running. Lucy needed help and fast, but I thought it would be better for me to act like it wasn't a big deal so she wouldn't get too worked up. She was already scared, but there was definitely something wrong. I found a paramedic and they rolled a bed to the waiting room. I saw her sitting in the chair. She was crying a little and she looked so scared. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Easy, easy, you'll be ok Luce, you'll be ok."

"Matt, it hurts so much."

"I know, just try to stay calm ok." She nodded and I helped get her on the bed so she could be rolled into the room.

We got to the room and I was about to walk into the room when a nurse stopped me.

"Are you her husband?"

"No, brother."

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in."

"No, you don't understand, her husband is unconscious and she's scared. You can't make her go through this alone." Lucy looked up in alarm.

"Matt," she said helplessly, "please don't leave me.'

"I have to stay out here, but I'll be waiting right outside ok."

"Matt, I'm so scared."

"You'll be fine, I know you will."

She was taken in there and I was left to wait outside. I could hear her screaming and crying and I knew I had to get in there with her. The nurse came out.

"Listen," I begged her, "She is really scared, her husband can't be in there right now, he's unconscious. Please, just let me see her, try to help her somehow."

"Ok," she agreed reluctantly, "but this is never to be spoken of again and I'm only letting you because she's been asking to see you."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. I went in. Lucy looked awful, she looked like she had been crying and she was out of breath.

"Matt," she began, "what's happening?"

"It's ok; you're still in labor because they can't give you the medicine until you calm down. You're to tense right now. "

"What do I do?"

"Relax, try taking deep breaths." She breathed in and out slowly and I took her hand. The doctor was able to give the medicine and her contractions finally stopped.

"Luce," I said excitedly, "Your contractions stopped."

"Thank God."

"I'll go see if Kevin is awake; if he is his bed can be rolled in here, so he can stay with you." She nodded and I left. I saw Kevin and Sarah's doctor in the hallway.

"Matt," he said, "just the person I wanted to see. Sarah was stirring earlier and she will probably wake up soon." My heart leaped.

"Thank you; do you know how Kevin is?"

"Actually, he woke up about an hour ago and has been asking where Lucy is, I was looking for her right now."

"She started to go into labor," I explained, "she's ok now, but I was wondering if Kevin could be taken into her room."

"Sure, I'll bring him in in a few minuets."

"Ok, I'll go tell Lucy." I walked back o Lucy's room. "Hey," I began, "Lucy Kevin will be here in a few minuets."

"So, he's ok?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he'll be fine" She smiled. "I have to go; Sarah is probably going to wake up."

"Ok." I began to walk out. "Matt..." she called after me. I turned around. "Thanks, for helping me earlier."

"Anytime."


	7. Security

Matt's POV

I walked to Sarah's room. I was in a daze, very distant from what was going on. I got to her room and walked in. She was still unconscious and I pulled a chair by her bed and sat down. I waited for a while before she started to wake up. Her eyes opened slowly. I immediately wrapped my arms around her as she sat up. She suddenly began screaming and hitting me.

"Get off, get off of me." My heart felt like it fell into my stomach.

"Please," I begged her, "I know you're mad at me, but please, I love you." I stroked her cheek and she grabbed my hand and pushed it away.

"Don't touch me, I…I don't even think I know who you are." She started crying. I was so confused, maybe she was so mad about our anniversary she was ignoring me.

"Please, can we just talk about it?"

"What, what do you want to talk about who are you? I'm so confused." It suddenly dawned on me that Sarah wasn't mad and she wasn't mad because she was suffering memory loss.

"Oh Sarah," I cried to her as I wrapped my arms around her. She began screaming.

"Somebody help me!" Suddenly her doctor and a couple of nurses came running in.

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Jones.

"I don't know, I don't remember why I'm here? Am I… am I in the hospital?" The doctor looked very concerned.

"Yes," he told her. Then he turned to me. I tried to hold back my tears. "I think you should wait outside," he told me.

"I need to stay with her," I explained

"No, not now, I need to figure out what's wrong." I reluctantly walked outside of the room. I broke down. Would if she never remembered me? Would if I never got a chance to say I was sorry for forgetting our anniversary and that I loved her?

Lucy's POV

A few minuets after Matt left Kevin was brought to my room. I sat up when he came in and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his familiar and comforting face. He flashed his famous grin at me. We laid side by side and he took my hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened. I'm suppose to be there for you throughput your pregnancy."

"It's ok; it's not your fault. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he replied. I kissed him lightly. "I'm so glad you and the baby are ok," he said, "I don't know what I would do without my girls." He placed his hand on my quite large belly and kissed me before placing a kiss on my belly to acknowledge his love for Savanna. We fell asleep in each other's arms. It was easy to fall asleep with Kevin holding onto me and the feeling of warmth and security.


	8. Misses Camden

Matt's POV

Sarah's doctor finally came out of her room.

"How is she? Is her memory loss severe? Is it permanent? Is there anything I can do for her?"

"I wish I could answer all of your questions," he told me, "Unfortunately, I don't know. Right now she is suffering memory loss. She remembers some things, but they are very basic. She knows her name, her age, and that she is in medical school. Actually, she remembers her mother and father, but no more than immediate family. She thinks you look familiar, but she's not sure who you are. I think it's related to when things happened. She remembers everything up to this past year."

"Is it permanent?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did you tell her I'm her husband?"

"No, I was going to let you decide if you should tell her or wait and see if she remembers you."

"Of course, she'll remember me if I just spend a little bit of time with her."

"Matt, you do know that the likely hood of that happening is very slim. I mean, be realistic, if she's suffering memory loss, she won't remember you."

"Science only goes so far, and then comes God. Love is powerful, and I do love her. I love her more than anything, she knows me, somewhere inside of her, she knows me."

"Ok," he said with a sigh, "You can go in and visit with her, but try not to get her worked up."

"Ok," I agreed. I went in. Sarah was sitting up, leaning against some pillows. She looked at me.

"The doctor said that I shouldn't be afraid of you," She said softly," that I know you and that you are here because you care about me. He said I was hurt by someone and that's why I'm here. Is that true?" I nodded. "He also said that someone helped me, that's why I wasn't killed… I don't know who saved me though. I don't know anything, I'm trying so hard to remember you, to remember what happened, but I just…just can't." Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks and I wiped them off gently. I wanted so bad to hug her and hold her. I wanted to comfort her and tell her how much I loved her and that it would be ok, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Please don't cry. Everything will be ok. I know you don't know me right now and if you don't remember I'll explain everything for you, but there's one thing you have to always know. That's that I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you Misses……"

I didn't know what to say. If she didn't know she was married then she would still think her name is Glass, but I had always called her Misses Camden. Since our wedding night she had been Misses. Camden, but she didn't remember the wedding night.

She gave me a funny look. "Camden," She said kind of unsure. I looked deep into her eyes.

"Camden, Sarah Camden." I answered stroking her hair. Her head fell into my hand. I couldn't help it; I kissed her softly, but passionately. To my surprise, she didn't scream or try to break away from me. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Matt?" She said.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm Mrs. Camden because you're my husband aren't you?"

"Sarah," I said laughing and smiling, "You're remembering."

"It's coming back to me. I went out for a walk and that's when it happened. It was you Matt, you saved me from him. I can't believe I forgot you!"

"It's ok; it's not your fault."

"Matt, I lo…. Wait, I just remembered why I was out for a walk. We were fighting weren't we," her voice as rising and tears were building, "We fight almost everyday. We hate being with each other don't we, we want a divorce?" I didn't know what to say, if I should tell her the truth or what.

"Listen Sarah…"

"Don't lie to me, tell me the truth, are we splitting up?"

"What I want to tell you is not a lie. I love you, I honestly and completely love you. We do fight, almost everyday, but even when we're yelling at each other I'm still madly in love with you. We did talk about a divorce, but only because we love each other. I only want a divorce if it would make your life happier, if it would make you happier. The most important thing to me is you and if it's what you want…."

"Matt, I don't remember everything right now, but I know I love you. I feel safe when you're around. I feel happy when you're around. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too always and forever, Misses Camden."

"I love the sound of that." She sighed and laid back her head.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"You should sleep for a while." She scooted over.

"I'm making room for you, you're probably tired too." I realized that I actually really was exhausted. "That is," she began, "unless you wanted to go home and sleep."

"And leave you here. Tell me how can I do that? Leave you when you're in the hospital?" She smiled. I kissed her. "Just let me tell the doctor you're doing better, and then I'll be right back." I left and told him and he said he would do a final check up tomorrow. I went back to Sarah's room and laid down beside her. She cuddled up to me and I put my arm around her, holding her. I never wanted to let go of her.

A/N: I'm not sure if this is the ending or not. If it is, I will probably do an epilogue and if not I will continue when I get back. I just didn't want it to be a bad place to leave off. Do you think I should add more, or end it here?


End file.
